Imperial State of Ume
The Umic Empire or the Imperial State of Ume (Rieg Umica Ieti Yu-mey-ka I-ye-ti, in New Standard Umic; Rigi Ujmi Kynkégar Uo-mee Shynk-ka-gela in Ostlandic), was a group of territories ruled (either directly or indirectly) by Ume. It was the successor to the Associate of Umic States. The Ezgeriet's status was neither that of a monarch or a leader of a republic. Umic literature since the World War now addresses the Ezgeriet as more of an elected monarch. On the map in the information box, the dark green areas are public districts governed directly by the Citizen's Council. The lordship provinces are the areas shaded salmon red (Lordship of Thornia), purple (Lordship of Bircalanium), and yellow (Lordship of the Flower Islands). The light green areas are land claims made by the Citizen's Council. History See the History of Ume. Rationale The Umic Empire did not exist as a separate institution from the State of Ume. The government of Ume proper controls all territories of the empire, since the third republic until the World War when Thornia and Yhuga informally separated from Ume in the 5870s, and from 5900 after the reunification of Ume and Thornia. Colonies' and external territories' residents were not entitled to welfare from the imperial tax. These territories had to raise welfare funds for themselves, whilst defence funds may be received from Ume proper. Government The Ezgeriet ultimately functioned as the ceremonial head of state of the entire Umic world as well as its foreign representative (foreign affairs). They were elected into office every 21 years. If no one ran for the position of Ezgeriet, they were selected by lot. Most of the Ezgeriet's domestic executive authority (land distribution and taxes specific to Ume proper) only extended to Ume proper during wartime or under martial law. However they may levy taxes that would fund empire-wide projects or programs and may revoke an individual or group's leadership of a territory if petitioned (which may either be accepted or rejected). Leaders of provinces, colonies, and territories may manage and engage in trade with foreign countries that are not boycotted by the central government or Ezgeriet, or enemies. The leaders of territories outside of Ume proper had executive powers in those territories but had to work within the confines of Umic law and traditions. They may only raise a limited amount of taxes (this limit is yet to be defined). Military The Umic Defence Forces (UDF) was responsible for the defence of the entire Umic world. The head of the Umic Army is the Ezgeriet. The UDF was the largest, most-modernised, and most heavily armed military in the world by 5900. Local militias in self-governing territories outside of Ume proper were led by the territory's leader. These forces were funded by the Ezgeriet's Office (public taxes) and were supported and trained by the UDF. Component territories A component territory was only fully granted self-governing status if it has a population of 2 players or more and wish to remain a part of the Umic Empire. * Citizen's Council controlled territories or self-governing: ** State of Ume * Colonies of Ume: ** Actria ** Ignotia ** Multia ** Nivia ** Transmarena Category:Nation